utenatubbies
by Iuma
Summary: ¿QUé pasaria si los personajes de utena se convirtieran el teletubbies?


Utena-Tubbies Notas de la autora: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Utena, a mi no me pertenece ninguno (porque sino huahahaha). Este fic puede herir tu sensibilidad (si eres muy sensible, claro). ...... Utena: Como el teletubbie rosa  
  
Anthy: Como el teletubbie morado  
  
Juri Arisugawa: Como el teletubbie amarillo  
  
Saionji: Como el teletubbie verde  
  
Chuchu: Como el robot limpia-todo  
  
Shiori: Como el sol  
  
Akio: Como la voz en off  
  
.....  
  
Akio: Erase una vez que se era, en un mundo donde la felicidad reinaba; vivían los Utena-tubbies; unos seres bondadosos que se dedicaban a cultivar su buen humor sobre las tierras de Ohtori-landia....  
  
El mayor regalo de los Utena-tubbies era su magnifico sol; que con su rallito de luz; les alumbraba cada día....  
  
(Sale el sol)  
  
Shiori: Pero... ¿que hacéis desgraciaos? venga pa'rriba!  
  
adorarme, adorarme; que pa eso estoy en lo más alto!!  
  
Akio: Ante tal griterio de nuestro amado sol, nuestra Utena se despertó como del mejor de los sueños  
  
(Utena se despierta)  
  
Utena: Ainsss.... (Utena nota algo raro...)  
  
(Utena se mira las manos... Utena abre y cierra los ojos repetidas veces)  
  
Utena: ¿Pero que co....? ¡¡si soy toda rosa!!, y.. y... y.. (Utena respida agitadamente)  
  
(Anthy que se acaba de levantar va a donde Utena preocupada)  
  
Anthy: ¡¡Utena-sama!! ¡¡Utena-sama!! ¿estas bien?  
  
(Utena no tiene palabras, simplemente se queda mirando a Anthy y...)  
  
Utena: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Dice mientras la señala con el dedo) TU TAMBIEN! JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS  
  
(Anthy que no entiende nada simplemente se encoge de hombros, a la vez que Utena esta prácticamente en el suelo; meandose de risa)  
  
Utena: Ohh, gracias a Dios que no soy la única  
  
Akio: No me des las gracias Utena  
  
Anthy (sorprendida): Eing? ¿Akio?  
  
Shiori (más sorprendida que Anthy): Eing? ¿Como que tu eres Dios? Aqui el único Dios soy yo!!! Soy Shiori el super-Dios asi que voz de mier... no me vengas con chorradas y no me digas que tu eres Dios, porque el único Dios aquí soy yo  
  
Akio: Snif.. Snif... vale  
  
Utena: Anthy... tenemos que encontrar una solución a este problema, asi que tu prepara los bocadillos de nocilla; mientras que yo pienso algo... ¿vale?  
  
(Anthy asiente con la cabeza)  
  
Anthy: Claro Utena-sama (Dice mientras se va a la cocina, pero al entrar en la sala se encuentra con alguien inesperado)  
  
Anthy: ¿Juri-san? ¿que haces aquí?  
  
Juri: ¿Po' es que no lo ves? Estoy sustituyendo a Lala!!  
  
Anthy: ¿Eing? no entiendo nada... todo es tan raro  
  
(Juri se sobresalta)  
  
Juri: Es una conspiración!!!  
  
Anthy: O.ô ¿conspiración?  
  
Juri: Si... conspiraçao en portugués, pero eso no viene a cuento...  
  
Anthy: ¿Y quien quiere conspirar contra nosotros?  
  
(Juri apoya una mano en su mentón; intentando adoptar una pose que le haga parecer inteligente)  
  
Juri (susurra): OT...  
  
Anthy (gritando) OT!! PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER OT!!  
  
(Juri se levanta y corre a donde Anthy, tomándole de los hombros le dice)  
  
Juri: Tu no lo entiendes... e de irme, cuida de Utena  
  
Anthy (con lagrimas en los ojos): No juri-san, no luches contra ellos...  
  
Juri: No tengo remedio, les haré pagar por esto, por todo; te lo prometo  
  
(Anthy deja que Juri se vaya)  
  
Anthy: Snif.. snif... adiós Juri-san  
  
(Utena aparece en la sala, al ver a Anthy de capa caída intenta consolarla)  
  
Utena: sshhh, tranquila Anthy, todo ira bien...  
  
Akio: De pronto y como si saliera de la nada; Saionji entra por la ventana  
  
Saionji: Ohh, Anthy mía, no tengas miedos que yo te cuidare  
  
(Utena le mira mal)  
  
Utena: ¬¬ ... ni lo sueñes  
  
(Saionji la mira peor)  
  
Saionji: ¬¬x...  
  
(Utena le mira aun peor)  
  
Utena: ¬¬X ...  
  
(Saionji salta literalmente donde Utena, derribandola en el suelo)  
  
Utena: ¿quieres pelea ehh? serás capu... (dice mientras rueda por el suelo con Saionji encima)  
  
(Anthy, que esta preparando los bocatas no se entera de na')  
  
Anthy: ^·^Uuuuu....  
  
Akio: Y fue en ese momento, en ese instante todo Ohtori-landia se sumergió en la oscuridad  
  
Anthy (asustada): Oh no! Juri-san tenia razón... OT a venio a por nosotros!! nos invadirán los triunfitos!!!  
  
(Utena se separa de Saionji)  
  
Utena: ¡¡Es el apocalipsis!!  
  
Sionji:¡¡Que no venga Bisbal!!  
  
Akio: Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que a lo lejos; perdidas en el horizonte estaban Juri y Shiori; hablando tranquilamente  
  
Juri: po zi, se lo creyeron to'; si lo llego a saber... les miento con el cuñao'  
  
Shiori: Ainsss... que lista que eres  
  
Juri: Y tu también mi Diosa.... jeje ¿hacemos cositas?  
  
FIN 


End file.
